


走向地底的婚歌

by Ming_Fei



Category: Greek Tragedy, Hellenistic Religion & Lore
Genre: Corpses, F/M, Oedipus - Freeform, Sibling Incest, Sophokles, Suicide, Thebes
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-21 22:44:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11367174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ming_Fei/pseuds/Ming_Fei
Summary: Title: Singing Wedding Song to the DarkestAntigone can not get rid of the passion to her dead brother Polyneikes, and her betrothed Haimon can not get ride of her.





	走向地底的婚歌

“波吕涅克斯，我想死。”

伊斯墨涅拿胳膊肘轻轻撞了下她，安提戈涅这才想起来自己该做的事。她把手中的火把放上了面前的柴堆，伊斯墨涅也跟着这样做了。风卷起火焰里的灰，姐妹俩往后退了几步。

那新任的国王，她的舅舅，正在对长老和市民们说着什么。安提戈涅没听见，她只是盯着烧得旺旺的火葬堆，像是有些恍惚，旁人看了，会说这女孩因为家族里兄弟相残的灾难哀痛过度。

这也不算错。但眼下安提戈涅倒没有什么哀痛，她其实是在用尽全力控制自己，不让自己往那柴堆上吐唾沫。

安提戈涅，你有时候一点也不像个女孩。温和一点，你可是公主啊！—— 那是哥哥的声音。

不是这一个。厄特俄克勒斯是杀死了哥哥的人。如今他正在享受城邦给他的荣耀，而另一个被扔在荒郊野外喂了豺狼野狗。 

“你心里想什么，嘴里别念出来，别让人听到。” 伊斯墨涅在她身边小声说，“安提戈涅，家里已经够不幸了，我们必须要小心再小心。”

小心，安提戈涅，也许这土地也想要你的血呢。——那是厄特俄克勒斯的声音。

以嗜血的阿瑞斯的名义，当初他让龙牙的后人建立了忒拜的光荣。但先知说，巨龙还盘踞在阴暗的地底深洞里日夜呼喊，它说这土地太过干渴，你知道它要什么？它要卡德摩斯子孙的鲜血。安提戈涅，也许也要你的血呢。司芬克斯从地下飞来，你以为这怪物真的会死？它送来我们家的灾难，你以为已经到头了？两条腿三条腿四条腿，人活着，就没有个尽头。

海蒙悄悄走了过来，“是不是不舒服？你脸色很不好。”

“她一直不说话，今早也没有吃东西。” 伊斯墨涅说。

“那怎么行？” 海蒙显然想把手搭上未婚妻的肩膀，甚至让她靠在自己身上。但现在可是国葬的仪式，尊贵的长老和全城的市民都来了，刚刚继任国王的父亲第一次在全城人面前讲话，那么多眼睛看着他们一家，自己也不好太随性。

海蒙。安提戈涅迟钝的反应过来。我未来的丈夫。

这柴堆上的死者安排给她的丈夫。——妹妹，别反抗我，我需要克瑞昂家，你必须嫁给海蒙。我现在是这个家里唯一的男人，你必须听我的。

你算什么男人，这个家里什么时候只有你了？——自己那时激烈的与厄特俄克勒斯争吵过。

别以为我不知道你们的那些肮脏事情。——他的脸凑过来，身上有一股难闻的汗味——对，我看见过，我看得清清楚楚，而且我偷偷告诉过父亲，告诉他波吕涅克斯根本不配统治忒拜。而他呢？他只当没有听见，还是一味偏袒你。现在我知道了，我知道为什么了，也许是，你跟他，都一样，对不对？真是耻辱。整个家族都在耻辱当中。我恨他，我恨你们。耻辱。

安提戈涅记得那时自己被厄特俄克勒斯狠狠扇了一巴掌，她撞在桌角上，差点磕出血。因为她没忍住，对着他那张讨厌的脸回答说，我会照你说的做，现在赶紧滚出去，你让我恶心。

以后不许这么跟我说话。——厄特俄克勒斯把她压在木桌上——我是你的哥哥，你的国王，我会把波吕涅克斯的尸体扔到你面前，让这个家彻底清洁。

波吕涅克斯的尸体。安提戈涅深吸了一口火葬堆冒出的黑烟，指甲差点在掌心里掐出血。

这葬礼终于完了，国王和王后都有些疲倦，大日头下面，烟熏火燎的，人人心里都想着快些结束回城。海蒙去牵了匹马，想着给安提戈涅代步用，省些力气。但一转头，人群里就不见了她的踪影。伊斯墨涅一个人懒懒的走在队伍末尾。

“你姐姐呢？” 海蒙手上拉着马，逆着人流赶到伊斯墨涅身边。这清瘦的女孩不知在想什么，听见海蒙问话，这才昂起头有点错愕的四下看了看，脸上也是惊讶。

“她去哪儿了？明明刚刚还在旁边跟我讲话……” 伊斯墨涅的表情忽然转为惊恐。

 

——————————  
安提戈涅远远看见她撒在波吕涅克斯尸体上的湿土被掀开了。她忍不住尖叫了一声，又连忙捂住嘴，四下看了看，几个大步飞快跑过去，脚下差点绊倒。

“波吕涅克斯——”

她跪在尸体旁柔声呼唤，从泥土里拉起他的手，先是放在脸颊边，然后脖子上，然后一点点下移，把死者的手放在自己胸口上。她揉了一下，全身忽然一激灵。

“波吕涅克斯，最亲爱的名字。”

最后一次看到波吕涅克斯的时候，安提戈涅记得清楚，他的盔甲闪着金光，就像早晨的太阳，他像阿波罗那样美。她的保姆战战兢兢的守着松木长梯，在下面一个劲儿唠叨，安提戈涅啊，尊贵的公主，你怎么这样莽撞，要是被人看见，实在太不体面了。

那一天阿尔戈斯来的军队从七个城门猛攻忒拜。战斗开始前，安提戈涅爬上王宫的屋顶，远远看着战场。波吕涅克斯在东南面的普罗提得斯门外，骑着马立于七女墓旁，那里埋葬着尼俄柏王后的七个女儿，阿波罗夺走了她全部的骄傲，悲伤让她化为岩石。要是自己是一片云就好了，安提戈涅那时候想，她就可以被风送到波吕涅克斯身边，抱着他的脖子跟他讲话。

安提戈涅又一次掉下泪，她放下波吕涅克斯僵硬的手，又拉过另一只手，使它们交叠在死者胸前。左肩那里的窟窿似乎变得比前一天更大，黑黑白白的小虫子进进出出。安提戈涅扯下头上的黑纱，将这伤口包了起来。她手边没有清水，不然的话，就可以把波吕涅克斯英俊的脸擦干净一点。但现在也顾不了许多了，她俯身下去，紧紧挨在波吕涅克斯的嘴唇上。

“哥哥，我答应过你，会让你的魂灵安然进入哈得斯。我来了，我来安葬你。”

她把手里捧着的土撒在了波吕涅克斯身上。干燥的土，除了她的泪水外没有一点湿气。

他仿佛重新站了起来，跟她一起靠在忒拜王宫的泉水边，笑着看她洗脸。“亲爱的安提戈涅，” 他说，“回答我。” 她把通红的脸浸在泉水里，“回答你什么？”

波吕涅克斯把她拉过来，水浇了一身。“这是不允许的？诸神和凡人都不允许？” “应该是的。” 她感觉到左肩的搭扣被解开了。波吕涅克斯的呼吸就在耳畔。“是什么？不允许什么？” 安提戈涅回答不出来，波吕涅克斯好像在咬她的脖子，她的手被抬起来放在他肩上，他的双腿也将她的腿夹住。“你会允许吗？” 波吕涅克斯将她的裙子从左肩拉下来，少女柔软的乳房跳动在水光里，他低下头将硬挺的粉红色含进嘴。

“别，” 安提戈涅紧紧摁住波吕涅克斯的头，“别在这里。” 

撒完三次家乡的泥土，安提戈涅仍然不想走，她慢慢挪过去，将波吕涅克斯的头抬起来放在自己屈起的大腿上。他双眼双唇紧闭，早已没有了甜美的气息。事实上，他闻起来很糟糕。这气味让安提戈涅又抖了几下，真可怕，她抱紧了双臂。这种想把全身衣服都扯下来的冲动。

如果她就这样躺在他身边，抱着他，跟他一起滑入黑暗，那这恶心的气味这腐烂的身体，其实又算得上什么？跟那些甜蜜的夜晚没有区别：同他躺在一处，亲爱的人陪伴着亲爱的人。

 

——————————————  
海蒙是看着安提戈涅被守卫带走的。他赶到的时候，安提戈涅被守卫从尸体旁扯开，双手被捆起来，推搡着往城里方向去了。海蒙没有现身，他不知道自己上去该说什么。父亲的命令很明确：波吕涅克斯是城邦的叛徒，理应暴尸荒野，任何人不得为他行丧葬的仪式。

他跌跌撞撞的回城，安提戈涅做了什么他看得一清二楚。

这座王宫里曾经发生多少可怕的事，相比起来，早已耳闻的流言也算不得什么。海蒙心里倒是清楚，流言并不是无根无据。但所有这些冲动会过去，她会成为他合法的妻子，她会为他生儿育女，将来有一天他们会是忒拜的国王和王后。她也许还会爱上自己，海蒙不是没这么盼望过。

但为什么糟糕的事情没完没了？

波吕涅克斯死去的那天，海蒙还以为总算画上了一个终点。那天早上，他正要同厄特俄克勒斯一起出战，安提戈涅忽然跑来找他。她依然很美，依然是他眼中最美的少女，虽然她说的话没有一个字让他愉快。安提戈涅居然求他在战场上照看波吕涅克斯，“要是哥哥遇到了危险，亲爱的海蒙，你能帮他吗？他是忒拜人啊，他是伊俄卡斯特的儿子，是你的同胞和亲人。”

我居然答应我的未婚妻照顾她的哥哥和情人，这个人即将跟我刀兵相见，要是我站在他面前，他根本不会犹豫片刻就会把我刺穿。海蒙心中愤愤。“因为你，只是因为你。” 他抱紧安提戈涅求她记住，“我感觉背叛了城邦和父亲。记住，如果这真的发生了，只是因为你。”

安提戈涅忽然有些冷淡，她僵硬的让他抱了一会儿，然后脱身出来，略显高傲的说，“我并不是想强迫你做什么。”

“你用不着。” 海蒙有些难过，立刻翻身上马狂奔出城。那时候他甚至希望自己干脆战死算了。但是，别，别死，安提戈涅不会再想起你。后来的厮杀赶跑了这些荒唐无稽的念头，他只觉得昏天黑地，除了提枪前刺根本无暇多想。海蒙并没有遇到预期中的考验，他甚至没有注意到是否见过波吕涅克斯。黄昏降临的时候，波吕涅克斯和厄特俄克勒斯这兄弟二人，已经双双倒在对方剑下。

阿尔戈斯人被尽数赶走，自己的父亲克瑞昂成了忒拜的新王，安提戈涅仍然是他的未婚妻。但幸运女神只是抛给了他一张虚假的笑脸。

第二天，海蒙得知安提戈涅被判了死刑。

冷静过后他去见了些朋友，最后才去王宫面见父亲。他在心里吼叫着让自己冷静，心平气和的讲道理，但没用，最后还是跟克瑞昂吵了起来。

克瑞昂说这样的女人不配做儿子的妻子，他也不允许她进自己的家门。他似乎也听闻了那些流言，甚至带着些恶意的愉快跟儿子暗示。“想不想知道她说什么？” 克瑞昂一口又一口的喝着清水，“波吕涅克斯对她是最珍贵的，她这么跟我说。她不会为了丈夫或者孩子付出生命，因为丈夫死了，可以再找，孩子死了，可以再生。但是兄弟不一样，她再也不能有别的兄弟。”

海蒙只觉得好笑又无奈。安提戈涅这话就是说给自己听的，她想好了要去死，便要把自己推开。海蒙临走时告诉克瑞昂，如果他真要处死安提戈涅，那他就再也别想见到自己。这话把克瑞昂气得摔了杯子，海蒙第一次违抗自己居然是为了一个女人，还竟敢以死来逼迫。

从王宫里出来，海蒙眯着眼对准太阳看了一会儿，暖洋洋的，晒在身上有些痒。强光照得他眼前发白，飘飘荡荡，似乎灵魂已经脱离了束缚在此地的身体，散开在了空气中。海蒙揉了揉眼睛，叹口气，不，没这回事。他不得自由的，她还在那里，他跑不掉。

监牢里的卫兵应该是得了新的命令，嚷嚷着要把伊斯墨涅从这里拉出去。安提戈涅平静的坐在地上，一点光从上面的风窗里透下来，她仰头看着，并不理睬趴在自己腿上的妹妹。伊斯墨涅本就是平白无故被牵连，这会儿克瑞昂冷静下来，听了长老们的劝告决定放这女孩出去，但是伊斯墨涅却不愿走。她把头埋在安提戈涅腿间不停的哭。

安提戈涅有些厌弃的拉了下自己的裙子，双腿往里缩了一点。“没有你的分，你快走。地下的死者是见证，是我一个人安葬了哥哥，我一个人，做了这件事。”

“不，不，不要拒绝我啊……” 伊斯墨涅抬起泪眼，“请让我与你一起死，我想要跟你一起死。”

“你凭什么？” 安提戈涅无力的推她，“我是为我所祭奠的人而死的，我要一个人去死。”

伊斯墨涅仍是咿咿唔唔的哭着，“失去了你，我还怎么活？你为什么要伤我的心？”

安提戈涅叹口气，态度柔和了一点，伸手摸着妹妹的头发，“伊斯墨涅，你是我们家最温柔的女孩，你也是俄狄浦斯的孩子们当中最软弱的，所以你可以活下去。你走向生，我走向死。”

哭得瘫软的伊斯墨涅终于被拉开，这时候她看见了站在门口的海蒙，也不知哪里来的力气死命抓住了他，“你帮帮我，帮帮我，没有她和我在一起，我一个人怎么活？”

等哭声终于远去了，安提戈涅才慢慢扶着墙站起来。“是你去求的情？”

“伊斯墨涅？” 海蒙摇头，“她没事当然好。不过，我没想起来跟父亲提起她。” 海蒙专注的看向安提戈涅，“对不起。” 他转开脸。

“我做的是光荣的事情。我尽了自己的义务。” 安提戈涅肩膀靠在墙上，“跟你没有关系。”

海蒙努力控制自己脸上的肌肉不要过分抽搐。“为什么？” 

“如果我让哥哥死后不得安葬，我会痛苦到极点，像现在这样，我很安心。”

“我知道，我说的话在你那里没有分量，但是安提戈涅，父亲的命令不是没有道理。就这一次，听我一句，如果你愿意跟父亲认错……”

“我没有错！” 安提戈涅激烈的转过身，“厄特俄克勒斯才是有罪的那一个，是他背叛了自己的亲人，抢走了本来属于波吕涅克斯的王位。厄特俄克勒斯不配得到葬礼。”

“安提戈涅……” 海蒙慢慢上前摁住她的肩膀，“你去求过他，对吗？在攻城之前，我知道，你去阿尔戈斯的军营找过他。值夜的守卫是我负责，不然你以为自己怎么出得去？”

这番话吸引了安提戈涅的注意，她几乎带上了敌意，眼里有些破碎的东西。海蒙差点不忍心说下去。  
“你对他没那么重要，没他自己重要。你求他，结果是什么？你比我更清楚。安提戈涅，他不愿为你生，却愿意为王位去死。” 海蒙加重一点语调，“安提戈涅，他拒绝了你，用死拒绝了你。”

阳光下寂静的牢房像蒙着一层脆弱的薄纱，转眼就被安提戈涅的尖叫刺破：“不是的！不是这样！我本来可以做到，是厄特俄克勒斯破坏了这一切！” 她的声音跟身体一起软下来，忽然无助的蹲在墙角，抖着肩膀哭起来，“是厄特俄克勒斯在破坏我们……是他的错……”

安提戈涅试图忘记，但没奏效。那是大战前夜，她躺在波吕涅克斯的军帐里，说尽了一切理由，她害怕神的诅咒，她知道将不会有顺心的事发生。“你的安提戈涅求你了，波吕涅克斯，你会为我的悲伤而悲伤吗？我的悲伤会阻止你吗？”

而波吕涅克斯吻过她颤抖着的光滑身体。“只有我的死亡会阻止我。”

 

————————————————  
“波吕涅克斯，我就要死在这里了。”

安提戈涅看着黑洞洞的石壁，一点一点去解自己的腰带，她的手指没有力气，缠在柔软的布条上，很是花费了些功夫。她想要现在就结束自己的生命，而不是慢慢的腐烂掉。克瑞昂为她准备的惩罚很残酷，她被活生生的送去地底的石洞。

父亲也是这样死去的。安提戈涅想起那时候，她被一阵疯狂攫住，非要想去看一看那地下的住所。因为我感觉我也会死在那里，果然是这样。

科罗洛斯，伴着宙斯的惊雷，俄狄浦斯在那里走向地底，血肉之躯走入哈得斯的国度。她也要去了，就要到那里去找自己的亲人。安提戈涅近乎愉快的想象着，我会受到父亲欢迎，母亲，也会受你欢迎；哥哥，当然也包括你，波吕涅克斯，只是因为你，我才落到现在这样。

“我看见安提戈涅去到那使众生安息的新房。”

出城时忒拜的女人们为她唱歌，为她流泪，人群中她看到了把自己带大的保姆。多可惜，安提戈涅木然想着，她还打算为我铺上婚床。而现在，我还没有听过婚歌，就要踏上这最后的路程，这是我最后一次看见太阳。坟墓就是我的新房。

波吕涅克斯，我好像看到你远远走过来。

在科罗洛斯的时候，波吕涅克斯来找他们，瞎眼的父亲不愿见儿子。安提戈涅远远看着，一遍遍哀求——父亲，看在我的面上，让哥哥过来吧，你见他的话，会让我快乐。——父亲，他没有带侍从，他哭得很厉害。——他就是我心里所想的那个人，波吕涅克斯到这里来了。——父亲，我请求你，哥哥也是个不幸的人。

但事情没有好结果。神谕说，俄狄浦斯加入哪方，哪方就能获胜。可是流亡的父亲心中怨愤难平。儿子们只顾争权夺利，不愿为他说话，不愿照管他，自己身边只陪着一个可怜的女儿，风吹日晒，时常饿着肚子奔走，吃尽了苦头。他一个也不想祝福，他诅咒他们，诅咒自己的儿子不会得到比葬身之地更多的土地。

波吕涅克斯失望的离开，安提戈涅追到他身边。她已经听说忒拜城中的事，弟弟夺走了原本属于哥哥的权利，波吕涅克斯被迫逃亡。他到了阿尔戈斯，娶了阿尔戈斯的公主，决意领着异邦的军队前来攻打自己的祖国，讨回自己的王位。

“波吕涅克斯，你不跟我说话吗？” 安提戈涅期期艾艾。那灾难发生过后，安提戈涅跟随父亲离开城邦，此后没再见到波吕涅克斯。眼下终于重逢，她很兴奋，想多说两句话。波吕涅克斯请她在父亲面前帮忙，她觉得自己没有起到作用，又有些难过。

波吕涅克斯倒是全没在意，仍旧对她很温柔。“最亲爱的安提戈涅，你要跟我说什么？” 

安提戈涅抓着自己的麻布裙子，脸颊有些红。流亡的这段时间以来，她还是第一次意识到自己穿得像个乞丐，头发蓬乱，也没有打扮过。“你是……你是结婚了吗？”

波吕涅克斯没有预料到她会问这个，他眼下脑子里全是战争的事情。这会儿他揉了几下眼角，也慢慢明白过来，便像平常那样伸手揽过她的肩膀。“安提戈涅，我们是俄狄浦斯的孩子，只有我们，才能互相理解。”

女孩脸颊上又现出红晕，波吕涅克斯便低下头去碰触她脸上的热度。“不，我是说，” 安提戈涅笑起来，“我都没有去你的婚礼。我应该在场的。”

“她是阿尔戈斯的公主，等仗打完，我会介绍你们认识。” 波吕涅克斯伸手给她理了下头发。安提戈涅这时候一把抓住他的手掌，“哥哥，你知道那个不详的神谕，收手吧，会有灾难发生。”

“我宁愿死。”

“你不必死啊！” 安提戈涅急躁的抠紧他的肩膀。

波吕涅克斯拍拍她的手。“别再劝我了，安提戈涅，不要浪费时间谈无法选择的事情。战死还是生还，不是我们能决定的。而你，” 他捏起她的下巴亲吻，“我为你祈祷，愿你无灾无难，你不应当受罪。”

——最亲爱的哥哥，我遭遇这命运并不是受罪。

安提戈涅摸索着，将腰带挂上石室里倒垂的钟乳石。她摸了下自己的脖子，很柔软，似乎很容易折断。

就在这个时候，一道强光打了进来，被封住的石室入口忽然被撞开。安提戈涅被飞扬的粉尘呛了几口，好半天才看清来人。

震惊的对视过后，她意识到自己手里还抓着悬在上面的绳套，不知该说什么。海蒙倒是手更快，飞速的解了下来。

他的手捏着扯下来的布条在她腰间一转，又重新帮她整理了一下衣服。“跟我走，安提戈涅。你不必死。”

 

——————————————————  
海蒙猜到也许安提戈涅并不愿求生，对此他早已经想好了对策。

他们走到城外平原边上，波吕涅克斯的尸体仍旧躺在那里。尸体上覆盖的薄土早已不知被吹到那里去了，他被来往的野兽撕得有些残破，左肩上还看得见安提戈涅系上的黑纱，但也被抓得支离破碎。他们走近之后，那股浓重的气味熏得人有些想吐。

“我早该想到会是这样。” 安提戈涅驱赶着密集的苍蝇，“可惜我力气单薄，时间又太少，没法真正安葬他。”

“仪式已经完成了，他的灵魂可以去到该去的地方。”

安提戈涅点点头，“他留在世间的身体我也要照管。” 她转过头看着海蒙，“谢谢你，谢谢你告诉我。恶狼不能撕碎我哥哥的尸体，谁都不能。”

“不必谢我，我一点也不在意他。” 海蒙撇嘴，“我不过是要把你带出那个地方。” 他不想听安提戈涅答话，就借故说要去附近取一些柴枝。海蒙把随身的水囊交给安提戈涅，等他抱着一堆干柴回来，安提戈涅已经小心的褪去了波吕涅克斯的衣服，用清水擦洗了他的残肢。

火焰腾起，映着安提戈涅有些迷离的脸。

“如果你还是不想跟我走，我也许可以强迫你。” 海蒙忽然说，“但我不能天天抓着你。我想知道你心里愿不愿意。”

安提戈涅似乎是在专心倾听火中的噼叭声，没有答话。

海蒙继续说了下去。“波吕涅克斯已经死了，你也尽到了全部的义务。人还是要活下去。我今天带你出来，已经没法再回忒拜，所以我不能给你以前的好日子。没有办法，只能是去逃亡，科林斯，雅典，都可以，或者更远的地方？总有地方留给我，留给我们，对不对？总可以活下去。”

“为什么呢？” 安提戈涅的声音在火焰中轻柔而飘忽，“你是国王的儿子，没必要为了我吃苦。”

海蒙缓慢的摇头，“我不知道。” 他专注的看着火焰描出的安提戈涅的侧脸轮廓。“我想，是你困住了我。虽然这不是出于你的本意。”

“我理解你。因为我也是被困住了。” 安提戈涅蹲下来，捧起泥土撒在火苗上。那尸体快燃尽了。海蒙也蹲下来，又从身上取出一个酒囊。安提戈涅接过道了谢，祭酒三次献给了死者。

她的手忽然深深插进灰黑的泥土中。新鲜的泥土，混合着波吕涅克斯的血肉和灰烬。她抓起那泥土，紧紧捂在胸口上。“海蒙，” 她转过头，有些微泪痕，“海蒙，我从来没有想过要嫁给你。”

海蒙垂下头，拉开她的手，扫开她弄到自己身上的土。“我理解。” 

“即使什么都没有发生，我的父母兄弟还在忒拜城里，我还是一个尊贵的公主，即使什么都没变。但是从我们订婚第一天，我就从未设想过与你结婚，与你一起躺在婚床上。海蒙，我无法想象如何同你一起生活。”

“你不愿意……” 海蒙惊讶于自己的平静，他似乎也并不奢望，安提戈涅真的会安安静静跟自己走。他徒劳的争取，但总是要争取的。“不愿意，试一试吗？也许，也许我们可以……” 怎样呢？他说不下去了。他意识到没有任何期待比起死亡更甜美。

果然，安提戈涅说，“海蒙，我是要去地下找他的。波吕涅克斯在等我。”

垂在心中的利剑落了下来，海蒙倒觉得有几分释然。“好。” 他点头，“我也会跟你去。”

“什么！” 安提戈涅瞪大眼睛，抓住了海蒙的胳膊，“不！海蒙，你不能……”

“我早就想好了的。” 海蒙这时候昂起头，又坚定了几分。

安提戈涅猛然间拽住他的衣领，几乎有些凶狠。“海蒙，不行，我不准。我死了之后，你不能跟来。我去和我的哥哥团聚。波吕涅克斯在等我。你不要来，求求你，不要跟着我来。”

海蒙慢慢眨着眼睛。他还以为自己能承受的极限已经到了头，没想到总有什么恶意的力量在嘲讽他，在不停往前推。他现在不知道自己不能承受什么了。像是通向地底的洞，深不见底。

他抓住安提戈涅的手，低下头亲吻了一下，没让自己哭出来。“如果我答应你，” 他把自己的脸贴向安提戈涅的手心，“我要是一个人活下去，你能嫁给我吗？” 他抬起身，盯着安提戈涅的眼睛，“在最后的一瞬间，让我握住你的手，进入我们的新房，你愿意吗？”

安提戈涅悲哀的抚过他的脸，“海蒙，我不会活着嫁给你。”

“可以。” 他终于开始流泪，“没关系。”

 

——————————————  
这一天快结束的时候，海蒙和安提戈涅又回到了石洞那里。安提戈涅捧着用布包起的泥土，土里是波吕涅克斯的骨灰。她说她要带着哥哥走向最深的地底，在那里迎来死亡，就像父亲俄狄浦斯那样。  
“我将永远躺在那里。”

她说那里也会是她和海蒙的新房。

于是海蒙将她抱起来，就像新郎将新娘抱进新房那样，一步一步朝石洞里面走。这黑漆漆的道路很长，海蒙渐渐感觉到安提戈涅没了声音。他知道自己手里都是血，安提戈涅从他腰间抽出匕首的时候，他咬着嘴唇没有发出声音。那匕首没入她的身体，他听得清清楚楚。

似乎是到最下面了，安提戈涅这时候拉紧了他的手，“海蒙……我的坟墓，我的新房……海蒙，我将要看不到太阳了，可是我还没有听过婚歌。”

海蒙让她坐在石室地面上，抱住她的肩膀，沙哑的唱起婚歌。他僵硬的跪坐着，也不知唱了多久。在这死亡的领地上他完成了他的婚礼，地底的石洞就是是他的新房。他的新娘早已冰冷下去。

他走出门去，闻了口新鲜的口气。他完成了与安提戈涅的约定，现在他必须远远的走开。刚才他已经埋葬了自己。

 

END.

**Author's Note:**

> 索福克勒斯《安提戈涅》中最后安提戈涅上吊自杀，海蒙当着克瑞昂的面，抱着安提戈涅的尸体自杀。王后得知儿子死讯，也自杀了。
> 
> 参考：索福克勒斯《俄狄浦斯在科罗洛斯》、埃斯库罗斯《七将攻忒拜》、欧里庇得斯《腓尼基妇女》


End file.
